La Novia Robada
by Isabela Zero 12
Summary: Víctor Krum lo había significado todo para Romina de Potter, pero desde que él había dejado la casa solariega de su familia y había desaparecido, nadie había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Incluso Romina había abandonado toda esperanza de volver a verlo y se había comprometido con otro.
1. Argumento

_**Argumento:**_

_Víctor Krum lo había significado todo para Romina de Potter, pero desde que él había dejado la casa solariega de su familia y había desaparecido, nadie había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Incluso Romina había abandonado toda esperanza de volver a verlo y se había comprometido con otro. Entonces, a tan sólo unos días de su boda, Victor apareció de nuevo… pero el muchacho que había sido su protector durante la infancia se había convertido en un extra ño embrutecido por el tiempo que había pasado en prisión. Y era un fugitivo._

_Cansado y angustiado, Victor sufrió una gran impresión al descubrir que la pequeña Romi se había convertido en la bella y deseable Romina. Aunque se negaba a ponerla en peligro, su decisión de alejarse de ella se vio puesta a prueba por la determinación de una mujer que no iba a permitir que la abandonara de nuevo._


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_Askeaton, Irlanda, junio de 1814_

La llamada de lo desconocido. Estaba allí, a su alrededor, en su interior; la llamada de la aventura era una inquietud apremiante. Nunca la había sentido con más fuerza, y era imposible seguir ignorándola durante más tiempo.

Victor Krum se detuvo en el patio de la casa solariega que había sido de su familia durante cuatro siglos. El había reconstruido los muros que tenía frente a sí con sus propias manos. Había ayudado a los artesanos del pueblo a reemplazar las ventanas, y los antiguos suelos de piedra del interior.

Con un ejército de sirvientas, había rescatado las espadas quemadas del salón principal, todas ellas herencias de la familia. Sin embargo, los tapices que adornaban la estancia se habían quemado por completo.

También había arado los campos carbonizados y ennegrecidos junto a los arrendatarios de las tierras de los Krum, día tras día y semana tras semana, hasta que la tierra fue fértil de nuevo. Había supervisado la selección, compra y transporte del ganado vacuno y bovino que había reemplazado a los rebaños destruidos por las tropas británicas en aquel negro verano de 1798.

En aquel momento, erguido sobre su montura, con las alforjas llenas, observaba cómo las ovejas pastaban con sus crías en las colinas que había detrás de la casa, bajo los primeros rayos de sol.

El había reconstruido aquella finca con el sudor de su frente, y a veces, con lágrimas también. Había reconstruido Askeaton para su hermano mayor, durante los años que Bill había pasado en el mar, como capitán de la marina real, luchando en la guerra contra los franceses.

Bill había vuelto a casa unos días antes con su mujer americana y su hija. Se había licenciado de la marina y Victor sabía que iba a quedarse en Askeaton. Y así era como debían ser las cosas.

Sintió inquietud. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería, pero sabía que su tarea allí había terminado. Había algo allí fuera, esperándolo, algo grande que lo llamaba como las sirenas llamaban a los marineros. Sólo tenía veinticuatro años y sonreía al sol, exultante y preparado para cualquier aventura que el destino quisiera proponerle.

—¡Victor! ¡Espera!

Sintió una breve incredulidad al oír la voz de Romina de Potter. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que ella estaría despierta a aquellas horas, y que lo sorprendería mientras él se disponía a partir.

Desde el día en que la madre de Victor se había casado con el padre de Romina, ésta se había convertido en la sombra de Victor. Aquello había ocurrido cuando ella era una pequeña de dos años y él era un sombrío niño de ocho.

Cuando eran niños, Romina lo había seguido como un perrito, algunas veces divirtiéndolo y otras veces molestándolo. Y cuando él había comenzado la restauración de las tierras de su familia, ella había estado a su lado, de rodillas, sacando piedras rotas del suelo con él. Cuando Romina había cumplido dieciséis años, la habían enviado a Inglaterra; desde entonces, ya no parecía la pequeña Romi. Victor se volvió hacia ella con incomodidad.

Y ella lo alcanzó apresuradamente. Siempre había tenido un paso de zancadas largas, nunca el paso gracioso de una dama. Aquello no había cambiado, pero sí todo lo demás. Victor se puso muy tenso, porque ella estaba descalza y sólo llevaba un camisón de algodón blanco.

Y en aquel instante, no supo quién era la mujer que lo estaba llamando. El camisón le acariciaba el cuerpo como un guante de seda, indicando curvas que él no podía reconocer.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué no me habías despertado? ¡Iré a montar contigo! Podemos echar una carrera hasta la iglesia y volver —dijo Romina.

De repente, sin embargo, se quedó callada, inmóvil, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos las alforjas del caballo de Victor. La sonrisa se le había borrado de los labios. Él notó su sorpresa, seguida por la comprensión, pero aún estaba luchando con la impresión que él mismo había experimentado.

Siempre pensaría en Romi como una niña poco elegante, alta y desgarbada tuviera la edad que tuviera, con la cara muy delgada y angulosa, y con el pelo recogido en unas trenzas que le llegaban a la cintura. ¿Qué le había ocurrido en aquellos dos años? Victor no estaba seguro de cuándo se habían desarrollado en su cuerpo aquellas curvas tan poco recatadas y femeninas, o de cuándo se le había llenado la cara, convirtiéndose en un óvalo perfecto.

Él apartó la vista del cuello de su camisón, que le había parecido indecente. Después apartó la vista de sus caderas, que no podían pertenecerle a Romi. Le ardían las mejillas.

—No puedes ir por ahí en camisón. ¡Te va a ver alguien! —exclamó.

La noche anterior, Victor había estado sentado frente a ella en la mesa, y también se había sentido incómodo; cada vez que miraba a Romi, ella sonreía e intentaba mantener la mirada. Después, Victor había hecho todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual.

—Me has visto mil veces en camisón —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Adónde vas?

Él la miró. Sus ojos no habían cambiado, y Victor se sentía agradecido por aquello. Tenían el color del ámbar y la forma de una almendra, y en ellos, él siempre había podido descifrar el estado de ánimo de Romi, sus pensamientos, sus emociones. En aquel momento, ella estaba preocupada. La reacción de Victor fue inmediata: sonrió para reconfortarla. De algún modo, su deber había sido siempre aliviar los miedos de Romi.

—Tengo que irme —le explicó—. Pero volveré.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Romi, hay algo ahí fuera, y necesito encontrarlo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, con una mirada de horror—. ¡No! ¡Ahí fuera no hay nada! ¡Yo estoy aquí!

Victor se quedó callado, sin apartar la vista de Romi. Él sabía, como todo el mundo de sus dos familias, que ella había tenido un enamoramiento tonto y salvaje por él desde siempre. Nadie sabía exactamente cuándo, pero de niña, Elle había decidido que lo quería y que un día se casaría con él.

A Victor lo divertían aquellas afirmaciones. Siempre había sido consciente de que ella superaría aquellas tonterías con la edad. No tenían sangre común, pero él la consideraba una hermana. Romina era la hija de un conde, y un día se casaría con un hombre de título o muy rico, o ambas cosas.

—Romi —le dijo él con tranquilidad—. Askeaton le pertenece a Bill. Ahora ya está en casa. Y yo tengo la sensación de que hay algo más para mí ahí fuera. Necesito irme. Quiero irme.

Ella había palidecido.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes irte! No hay nada ahí fuera, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Tu vida está aquí! Nosotros estamos aquí, tu familia, y yo. ¡Y Askeaton es tuyo también, tanto como de Bill!

Él decidió no rebatir aquello, porque Bill le había comprado Askeaton al conde ocho años antes. Titubeó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que ella lo comprendiera.

—Tengo que irme. Además, tú ya no me necesitas. Has crecido —dijo, y su sonrisa se apagó—. Pronto te enviarán de vuelta a Inglaterra, y ya no pensarás más en mí. Tendrás muchos pretendientes —añadió, y sin saber porqué, aquella idea le pareció rara y desagradable—. Vuelve a la cama.

Una expresión de pura determinación se reflejó en el semblante de Romina, y él se sintió tenso. Cuando ella tenía un objetivo, no había forma de impedirle que lo consiguiera.

—Voy contigo —anunció.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡No se te ocurra marcharte sin mí! ¡Voy a pedir que me ensillen un caballo! —gritó ella, dándose la vuelta para entrar corriendo a la casa.

Victor la tomó por el brazo e hizo que se girara. En cuanto sintió su cuerpo suave contra el suyo, le falló el cerebro. Al instante, la apartó de sí.

—Sé que siempre te has salido con la tuya en todo, incluyéndome a mí. Pero esta vez no.

—¡Te has estado comportando como un idiota desde ayer! ¡Me has estado evitando! Y no te atrevas a negarlo. Ni siquiera me mirabas —exclamó Romi—. ¿Y ahora dices que me dejas?

—Me marcho. No te estoy dejando. Sencillamente, me voy.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Llévame contigo!

—Vas a volver a Inglaterra.

—¡Lo odio!

Claro que lo odiaba. Romi era una flor silvestre, no una rosa de invernadero. Se había criado con cinco hermanos y había nacido para recorrer las colinas de Irlanda a caballo, no para bailar en los eventos sociales londinenses. En aquel momento, allí, frente a él, con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, parecía nuevamente una niña de ocho años, abrumada por el disgusto y muy vulnerable.

Y al instante, él la tomó entre sus brazos, como había hecho cientos de veces antes.

—No pasa nada —le dijo suavemente.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que sintió sus pechos en el torso, la soltó. Notó que le ardían las mejillas.

—¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó ella, aferrándose a sus brazos.

—Claro que sí —dijo él con sequedad, intentando apartarse.

—¿Cuándo?

—No estoy seguro. En uno o dos años.

—¿Uno o dos años? —repitió ella, llorando—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¿Cómo puedes dejarme durante tanto tiempo? ¡Yo ya te echo de menos! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga! ¿No me vas a echar de menos?

Él se rindió y le tomó la mano.

—Claro que te voy a echar de menos —le dijo suavemente. Era la verdad.

—Prométeme que vas a volver por mí —le rogó ella.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Victor.

Mientras se miraban fijamente, tomados de las manos, ella lloraba. Con delicadeza, él se soltó. Era hora de marchar. Se volvió hacia el caballo y alzó la pierna hacia el estribo.

—¡Espera!

Él se dio la vuelta a medias, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó.

Victor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Romi, la pequeña Romi, alta y delgaducha, lo suficientemente temeraria como para saltar de la vieja torre de piedra que había detrás de la casa y de reírse mientras lo hacía, lo estaba besando en los labios. Pero aquello era imposible, porque quien estaba entre sus brazos era una mujer, la dueña de un cuerpo suave y cálido, con unos labios abiertos y ardientes.

Horrorizado, Victor se retiró de un salto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Un beso, tonto!

El se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, sin salir de su asombro.

—¿No te ha gustado? —le preguntó Romi con incredulidad.

—No, no me ha gustado —gritó Victor.

Se había puesto furioso, con ella y consigo mismo. Subió al caballo rápidamente y la miró. Ella estaba sollozando en silencio, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

El no podía soportar que llorara.

—No llores. Por favor.

Ella asintió y luchó contra el llanto hasta que cesó.

—Prométemelo otra vez.

El tomó aire.

—Te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces, Victor sonrió, aunque también tenía ganas de llorar. Después agitó las riendas de su caballo y comenzó a galopar. No quería salir tan rápidamente, pero no podía presenciar más el sufrimiento de Romina. Cuando se sintió seguro de que podía hacerlo, miró hacia atrás.

Ella no se había movido. Seguía junto a las puertas de hierro de la finca, mirando cómo él se alejaba. Romina alzó la mano, e incluso desde la distancia, él percibió su miedo y su tristeza.

Él también alzó la mano para saludarla. Quizá aquello fuera lo mejor, pensó, temblando por dentro. Se volvió hacia el camino y siguió avanzando hacia el este.

Cuando llegó a la primera colina, se detuvo una última vez. Le latía el corazón con fuerza, aceleradamente, inquietantemente. Miró de nuevo a su casa. El edificio se veía tan pequeño como una casa de juguetes. Había una pequeña figura blanca junto a las puertas de hierro. Romi seguía sin moverse.

Y se preguntó si lo que estaba buscando no lo tenía ya en su poder.


End file.
